Comforting Nightmares
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: Grace is an eighteen year old pokemon trainer on a journey threw Sinnoh. She meets a Darkrai that is very interested in humans, and also can turn into a human form. Team Rocket branched off into Sinnoh and they have some evil plot up there sleeve. Please review! I really want your opinion! (Note: I do not own pokemon or the cover image it is found on google.)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

I sat reading one of my favorite book in my living room when my nine year old daughter Dream ran in. Her light green hair flowing behind her like smoke being blown in the air. Just like her father.

"Hey mama will you tell me a story?" she asked me cheerfully. I smiled at her. "Okay but why?"

"Daddy won't tell me the type of story I want to here," she answered in an aggravated, tone showing that she was annoyed with father. I giggled.

"Ok what type of story do you want to hear?"

"I want advancer, horror, and romance! And don't skip out on the juicy dirty stuff with the romance." I gave her a suspicious look.

"Did you watch T.V. with aunt Jem?" She giggled and smirked.

"Maybe. We watched this one movie called Our Midnight Dance." I sighed. Our Midnight Dance is about people sneak out at night to cheat on their spouses.

"I really need to talk to your aunt."

"Well are you going to tell me a story?" I smiled at her.

"Yes I will now let me think….." The perfect story came to mind.

 _ **Hey! I hope you liked this. I know it was a shout chapter, but I'll update soon! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 1: First nightmare

There once was an eighteen year old girl named Grace. She was a very smart and skilled. She had emerald colored long hair that shined like polished gems and silver gray eyes that sparkled like the stars on a cloudless night. A very beautiful girl indeed.

Many young men had tried to win her affection, but always failed. She didn't want to be held down by their silly infection with her. Not to mention she thought it creepy.

She had a goal to be the best pokemon coordinator in the world. She wouldn't let anything come between her and goal. Her team consisted of a Ralts, Blaziken, Seviper, Ninetales, and Eevee. Her team was very strong and she was rarely defeated.

She was traveling throughout Sinnoh to compete in contests held there. She walked aimlessly in the woods enjoying the scenery. Her eyes traveled to the sky. Dark rain clouds loomed over her. She let out a sigh.

"I really need to prepare more. I'm going to be stuck in the rain again!" she said to herself as she continued to onward through the dark forest. After walking cluelessly for a good thirty minutes she saw a man that couldn't be more than a few years older than her sitting in the shadows.

He had long white hair up in a ponytail with bangs that covered one eye that seemed to dance in the breeze like smoke and electric blue eyes, but the strangest thing about him was he was wearing dark red and black clothes. _**(Like the picture.)**_ Sinnoh is a very warm region so such clothing isn't needed. He was very handsome.

Grace was intrigued by this man, yet she didn't know why. She slowly walked up to him. When she was a few feet away from the man he looked up at her. His eyes pierced throw her like a knife.

"What do you want?" he asked her. His voice was calm and filled with curiosity.

"W-why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question. It's going to rain you know."

"Exactly. Shouldn't you be trying to find shelter? That that's what I'm doing," she replied getting back to her normal self. He chuckled to himself.

"I don't need to find shelter." She gave him a strange look.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Let's go look for shelter together," he said kindly. At that moment it started pouring down rain.

"Ahhhh! Come on let's get out of here!" Grace pulling the man up and dragging him anywhere out of the rain. After around four minutes of running she found a cave. She let go of the man's hand and sat down.

"Well on the bright side we got a good run," the man told her.

"Yeah but I'm soaking wet. Oh I'm sorry I dragged you around. You don't even know my name," she said standing up and walking over to him. "My name is Grace. What's yours?" She held her hand out for him to shake. He looked surprised, but quickly turned away.

"My name is none of your business. But you may call me Dar," he stated walking deeper into the cave. She fallowed him.

 _ **Mother and daughter:**_

" **Why did she fallow him?"**

" **What else was she supposed to do? Now be quite I'm tell a story."**

" **Oh okay. I'll shut up now."**

 _ **Story:**_

As she walked through the cave chills went down her spine. It was very dark and you could barely see anything. The only sound being rain crashing down from the sky.

"Dar where are you?" she called out into the cave.

"I'm over here," he replied far into the distance.

"Where is that? Just come to me." She didn't want to be in that cave all alone. Just talking to someone was enough.

"Right here," He whispered into her ear. She jumped and turned around, but no one was there.

"W-where did y-you go?!" A chuckle could be heard echoing through the cave. Fear made its way into her. Before she knew it she fainted. A nightmare started forming within her mind.

 _ **In her nightmare:**_

Grace was in a dark room. She couldn't move at all. Panic shoot though her when she saw something falling. If she didn't move out of the way fast it was going to kill her. She tried to move her body wouldn't let her and she was all alone. Then the man stepped into the darkness and the thing went away.

"You can get up now," he said to her. She stood up and walked to him.

"What are you?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Isn't obvious? You're having a nightmare."

"That doesn't answer my question." He shook his head.

"Are you that dense? I'm not human. A Darkrai to be pacific." Her eyes widened.

"But that's impossible! You look like a human!" she yelled at him in disbelieve.

"I know it seems that way, but it's true. I can turn into a human from. But I'm not fully human. Yet I wish I was," he said sounding sad at the last part. She looked a bit surprised.

"Why do you want to be human? We're weak and helpless."

"That may be true, but that's why. It's complicated. Now on to the real reason I brought you here. Are you interested?" She looked up him anger showing in her eyes.

"Yes. But hurry up your wasting my time. I need to wake up as soon as possible."

"Well I've always been interested in humans and with my ability to create nightmares I can look into the deepest fears. That's why you are here. But there's something different about you. Most humans fear simple things like bugs or thunder storms, but you fear different things. You fear being stuck in a perfect fantasy and losing sight of reality. You aren't close to many other humans. Yet you're afraid of being alone." Her eyes widened.

"You looked into my mind?!"

"Yes. Now I would like you to capture me. I want to know more about how humans and how they live. So will you?" Grace thought about. She had been wanting to find a new strong pokemon to add to her team.

"Alright I will capture you." He gave her a smile and just like that she was awake.

She awoke to see a Darkrai in front of her. She grabbed a pokeball out of her bag and tapped it on his head. He was caught.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ow

"Okay Ralts, Blaziken, Seviper, Ninetales, Eevee, Darkrai come out!" Grace yelled throwing her pokeball up in the air. Red beams shot out of them and the pokemon were soon in their place. Ninetales, Seviper, Blaziken, and Eevee lined up in front of Grace looking like they were ready for anything. Ralts tugged Grace's pant leg asking to be held. She smiled and picked up her Ralts. Darkrai on the other hand sat under a tree in his human from.

It was the afternoon after Grace caught Darkrai. She had decided to train a bit before she got to the next town. Grace was very good at training pokemon, just as long as they are willing to learn.

"Darkrai come over here and train with us!" she said in a demanding tone. Darkrai stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Turn into your original form and show me what you got."

"I can attack in this form." She gave him a look that said 'show me'. He extended his arm and shoot out an attack Dark Pulse at a tree leavening a gaping hole.

"Wow," Grace said in amazement. "I've never seen a Dark Pulse that strong. I'm impressed. But I bet I it will get even stronger if you train with us." He sighed.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first you should get to know the team." She gestured to her other pokemon. "So would you please turn into to your true form?" He didn't have much of a choice since she was now his trainer. He nodded and turned in to his pokemon form.

Grace sat in the shade while her pokemon talked. Everything was peaceful a bit _too_ peaceful. Just then a Houndoom appeared tackled and bit Grace on the arm. She winced in pain, but remained calm.

"Uh guys." Her pokemon turned to her then ran to her. Darkrai forced Houndoom into a nightmare. Which didn't help much. Houndoom held on tighter. Ralts somehow managed to get Houndoom off. Grace sat there holding her bleeding arm. Darkrai tuned into his human form.

"Come on we need to get help," he said helping her up.

"O-Oh okay, but how?" He thought about then pick Grace up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me. This is much faster than walking." Then he stepped into the shadow of the tree. Darkness surrounded them. The only thing Grace could see was Dar. It reminded her a lot of her dream. Dar started to run into the darkness. (More like floating forward really fast.) I after around a minute he came out of the shadow.

He walked out a dark alley and put Grace down. "Come on we need to find someone to patch you up." She smiled a bit at his concern. The nearest place they could find was a pokemon center. We walked in.

"Nurse Joy will you please help my friend!" Dar said dragging Grace to the counter.

"Oh dear! Bring her over here!" Grace sat down in one of the waiting chairs as Nurse Joy wrapped up her arm.

"How did this happen?" Nurse joy asked.

"Well I was training with my pokemon when a wild Houndoom jumped out and bit me," Grace answered. Joy sighed.

"Not again. That seems to happen a lot to trainer's pokemon. Now it's happening to the trainers!" Grace winced as she rapped it tighter.

"Okay all done!" Joy said in a cheerful tone. "You want a room right?" she asked.

"Oh yes please!" Grace said to her.

"Well then I'm guessing you will share a room right. Would you like one or two beds?" Grace looked at her in confusion. _'Why would I want two beds?'_ she asked herself.

"We'll take the two beds," Dar answered before her. Grace remembered he was also there and didn't question his answer. Then she stood up.

"Thank you. And just put our room number under my name." Joy nodded. Then Grace and Dar walked out of the center.

"Are you okay?" Dar asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for getting my there faster." He smiled Grace smiled back.

"No problem you're my trainer after all." Grace sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know you're the trainer."

"Technically I'm a coordinator," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Dar gave her a confused look.

"What's a coordinator?" he asked.

"Well we're trainers who come up with different patterns of pokemon attacks that look good. We also compete in contests."

"Like this?" Dar said holding up a poster for a contest.

"Where did you find that?"

"Over there," He said pointing to a pole. Grace looked at the date of the contest, her eyes widened.

"Shit! There's only a week until the contest! We have to train!" Grace started to drag him somewhere they could train for the contest.

 _ **Hey peeps! I know this chapter isn't very good, but just wait!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Contest Yay!

"Come on do it again!" Grace whined but in a strict tone. "We will train until you get it right!"

She and Dar were training for the contest that was only three days away. Grace really wanted to use Dar in the contest and nothing could stop her, _but_ many things could stop Dar. It's not that he was lazy. He had just never been trained so hard in his life.

They were in the park of the town and Dar was in his pokemon form. Grace thought people might freak out if someone saw a human using pokemon moves. They were trying to get it perfect when a strange man came up to them.

He had on black close with a red R on his shirt. He just stood there watching them and Grace was enjoying the fact someone wanted to watch them. Dar on the other hand knew something was up. He noticed the man had a sly evil smile on his face. He was worried that the man would do something to his dear trainer.

Even though she made him work his ass off, he admired how determined she was. She was also very intelligent and could solve just about every problem he could think of. He really wanted to make her proud and to protect her, but he needed a rest. He gave Grace a pleading look. She sighed.

"Fine let's call it a day," Grace told him pulling out his pokeball. He returned to it happily. She waved goodbye to the strange man that watched them and walked away to the pokemon center. After she got Dar healed, she went back outside. She looked around carefully to make sure on one was watching before letting out Dar. Dar came out of his pokeball and turned into his human form.

"Oh thank Arceus I can observe!" he said happily. Grace gave him a strange look.

"You're not going to force things onto people, right?" she asked in a suspicious tone. The last few times she let him turn to his human form, he forced some people into nightmares.

"That only happened four times." She raised an eyebrow. "Fine I won't do it again, but humans are just so interesting!" Grace sighed.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope!" he said with a smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Well let's get going. I have to go get some stuff for the contest." He gave her a confused look.

"What else do you need?" he asked.

"Well some contest seals and a _dress_ ," she replied, saying dress with pure hate.

"Why do you need a dress?" Then she explained why. _**((Sorry I got lazy))**_ He nodded.

"Okay let's go!" he said grabbing her arm and running off to a random store.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?!" He stopped in front of a frilly dress store.

"Oh _hell_ no! I'm not going in there!" Did I mention that she _hated girly_ stuff? Dress, skirts, the colors pink and purple you name it.

"But I bet humans would find you very appealing in one of these dresses."

"You sound like a professor," she said with a pout. Dar chuckled at her actions and dragged her into the store. She sighed and started too looked around for something that wasn't pink or had flowers on it.

"All of these dress are to girly!" Grace whined.

"Stop whining! Oh look at this one!" Dar said holding up a green dress.

"I am not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Dar sighed and looked at her.

"Why do you hate dresses so much?" Grace sighed remembering her childhood.

"Well when I was little my mother made me wear dress and skirts all the time. I hated it. They were pink, poufy, and unconfutable. But one day I threw them in mud, and she started to let me wear pants." Dar laughed.

"Sounds like you had an all-out rebellion."

"I guess you could say that." Then she stumbled upon the perfect dress. It was black and red with long sleeves that spread out at the wrist. The black being velvet and red being like silk.

"That's perfect!" Dar said shoving her into the changing rooms. Grace quickly got dressed and walked out.

"Wow! It looks great!" Dar exclaimed with a smile. Grace smiled back.

 _ **The day of the contest: (No I'm not being lazy I just want to write the contest)**_

Grace awoke in room at the pokemon center. Her eyes widened as she saw what time it was.

"Nine a clock! I'm going to be late!" She wasn't going to be late for the contest. No you see a friend of hers called the video phone and said that she was going to come and watch the contest, they were going to meet for breakfast at nine fifteen. Grace _really_ didn't want to make her mad. Grace quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. She was greeted by her best friend Sally.

"Grace where have you been!?" Sally asked running up to her.

"I'm sorry Sally! I over slept."

"Well don't over sleep! But you are my best friend so I must forgive you." Grace sighed in relief. Sally and Grace had been friends for a long time, but sometimes she scared her.

"One question, have you gotten a dress yet?" Grace knew what was coming and she was glad she had already gotten a dress.

"Yes I have." Sally slapped her upside the head.

"Why did you go shopping without me?!"

Because it would have been a living hell!"

"Yeah that's true. But can't you let me have fun?"

"Your idea on fun is hell," Grace stated plainly. Sally laughed.

"Still the same old Grace. You know what you need a-"

"I don't need a boyfriend," Grace cut her off. Sally had always tried to get Grace a boyfriend.

"Whatever. Anyways have you gotten any new pokemon?"

"Yeah, I just caught a Darkrai Monday." Sally's eyes widened.

"You have a Darkrai?! Let me see it!" Grace giggled.

"Okay, come on." Then they walked outside. Grace threw her pokeball up in the air and Darkrai came out, well sort of. Dar did come out of his pokeball, but in his human form. Sally gave Grace a strange look.

"When I told you to catch a man I didn't mean it literally," Sally said.

"Dar! Why are you in your human form?!" Dar looked at Grace and then Sally.

"Hey Grace who is this?" Dar asked.

"Sally this is Dar my Darkrai."

"But that doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense. You see I have two forms, a human form and a pokemon form, but I mostly use my human form," Dar said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?! Cool! Will you use nightmare? Please!" Dar was just about to do so when Grace stopped him. "Dar no."

"Eeeeekkkkk! This is just like a romance novel!" Sally yelled suddenly.

"What is a romance novel?" Dar asked.

"It's book about love!"

"What is love?" Did this guy know anything? Before Sally could answer Grace interrupted.

"We don't have time for this let's go." She said and walked off with the two fallowing.

 _ **At the contest:**_

"Okay, I can do this! I think," Grace said to herself, backstage of the contest. She was nervous, but she had no reason to be. She had gotten to the top four in Kanto's last contest, but this was her first contest in Sinnoh so it makes sense.

"Calm down. You'll do just fine," Sally said to Grace.

"But I haven't used Dar in a contest until now and it's different from anything else I've done." Sally frowned.

"At least you look great!" Witch was true. Grace wore her black dress and had her emerald green hair up in a bun. Sally was happy that she was finally wearing a dress. (Witch she had tried to do since they met.)

"Like that matters."

"Shut up. Oh I better dissolve in the audience! Bye!" With that she left. Grace stared nervously a Dar's pokeball until name was called. She walked onto the stage and took a deep breath

"Dar come out!" she said throwing up the pokeball. A large cloud of black towering smoke appeared. Suddenly dark pulse beams shot out of the smoke and Dar could be seen.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Dar made six shadow balls that went up in the air. "Dark Pulse!" Dar use dark pulse to make something like a lasso with the shadow balls.

"Destroy!" This was a code word. It meant he needed to break up the shadow balls. When he did he and Grace were surrounded by black sparkles. Grace smirked.

"Nightmare!" This attack spread across the whole stadium and soon everyone was trapped inside his nightmare.

It was black at first, but soon grew into a battlefield. Well more like a village being attacked by a bunch of men. Grace became part of the nightmare. Dar (in his human form) looked like he was being dragged away from the village, with Grace running after him crying.

"Please don't kill him! My life has no meaning without him!" she yelled.

One of the men killed her on the spot. The people of the audience gasped. (I their minds.) Dar struggled to get out of their grasp, shouting word of anger at them.

"You bastards! You killed her!" Then they killed him. That's when they all woke up. The audience stood there in a daze until they started clapping.

 _ **Backstage- after contest:**_

Grace laughed in pure joy. Dar was in his human form laughing with her. She had won the contest. She marveled at her first contest ribbon.

"My first ribbon! And it's all thanks to you Dar," she said with a smile.

"But you're the one who pushed me into getting that good."

"That's true!"

"I have a question," Dar said suddenly serous.

"What is it?"

"What's love?" She was a bit taken aback on this. Did he really not know?

"W-Well I've never felt it, but I don't it's like everyone says it is. I think it's when your spirt gives another sprit a hug and never let's go. They might not accept it at first or my never accept it. And if one dies the other can't go on without them. It's a beautiful form of pain." Dar smiled sweetly.

"It sounds wonderful, yet terrifying." Grace nodded.

"I hope I find it someday," she said. Then there day went normally.

 _ **I'm sorry I have updated sooner. This could be better…. Oh well!**_ __ __


	5. Chapter 4: Near Death!

A week later they were training in the woods.

"Okay Eevee dig!" Grace commanded Eevee. Eevee dug many small holes and then Grace told her to use shadow ball. A bunch of shadow balls shot out of the holes, hit the ground and shattered in an array of sparkles.

"Good job!" She praised. The rest of her pokemon yelled in agreement. All but Dar.

"It was very well done, but I must say it's not very original. I've encountered at _least_ three other people with the same idea."

"That's really nice of you Dar thanks for the lovely complement," she sarcastically.

"But it wasn't a complement." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that."

"Then why did-" He was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. The same man that watched them earlier walk in front of Grace.

"You're the girl with the Darkrai, right?" She nodded.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"Well I would like to trade one of my pokemon for your Darkrai."

 _ **Time skip at a pokemon center:**_

"I've never seen such a thing. And I told my bo-I mean friend about it and they would like to see it."

They were now in a pokemon center for some reason. Grace really didn't care. She just wanted to know why anyone else would want a Darkrai. Yes they were rare, but they still caused everyone around them to have nightmares.

For some reason Grace didn't get many nightmares. In fact she had more nightmares before she captured Dar. It was strange.

"Well if they want to see it why don't you tell us where they are, and we'll go met them and she can show them Darkrai?" Dar suggested.

"Who asked for your opinion?" The man said harshly.

"No one I just wanted to state my thoughts," Dar said calmly.

"Well I didn't know you had thoughts. I mean you're wearing such heavy clothing in the middle of summer!" Dar's face turned dark with anger.

"You randomly walk up to a girl and ask to trade her pokemon before even considering their teamwork? How hard they work! How the pokemon feels about this! How much she makes me want to work harder, be better, change! And you say I don't think?!" He yelled. The other people looked at us, but quickly looked away.

"Dar calm down. It's not that big of a deal!" Grace told him.

"Wait you said me earlier. What does that mean?" The man cut in.

"It's none of your business, asshole!"

"Dar what did I just say! Now stop being so rude!" Dar sat back in his seat and pouted. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't trade with you. My Darkrai is very special to me and I don't know what I would do without him."

"That's fine. Hey it's pretty late maybe we should rent a room," the man suggested. Grace smiled and nodded. It was almost 9:00 and she wanted to get an early start on training the next day.

They all walked up to the Nurse Joy's desk and asked for two rooms.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room with two bunk beds. Would you still like to use it?"

"Yes!" the man said before Grace could answer.

"Can you give us a minute?" Dar asked and the man nodded. Dar dragged her around twenty feet away from them.

"I don't trust this guy. He seems dangerous."

"You just think that because he insulted you. Really there's no reason for you two be worried. And besides you'll be in the room the whole time so you can mounter everything."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I mean he thinks you're human. You really don't have a choice." He sighed. "Fine"

 _ **Small time skip:**_

Grace was sound asleep and having the most wonderful dream.

She was sitting under an array of stars with Dar. Her head rested on his shoulder while his was on her head. She felt calm as his hand gently stroked her cheek and her hands rand through his hair. He slowly leaned in and she did the same, but just before their lips met she couldn't breathe. She heaved and huffed.

Her eyes shot open to see the man blocking her nose and mouth from the sweet air. Then her vison turned black.

 _ **Another time skip:**_

Grace shot up from her bed breathing heavily. Only it wasn't her bed. She was in a hospital? Then the door opened to revel a very worried Dar. He raced to her side.

"Are you okay?! Can you breathe?! How many fingers am I holding up?!" Dar asked holding up his hands. She tried to talk, but the words would not come. She started to get in a horrible coughing fit.

"Here drink this," he said giving her a glass of water. She gladly toke it and managed to choke out a few words, "W-What happened?"

"That man tried to kill you! I barley knocked him out in time!"

W-Why did it t-take you that long? Y-You were in the same room right?"

"Well…" He hesitated. "I was kind off in someone's dream…"

"Dar! I could have died!"

"I know! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. At least I didn't die." The she started to remember the dream she had. A blush formed on her face.

"Are you okay?! Your face is all red!"

"Yeah I-I'm fine!" Well things just got more interesting.

 _ **Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy. I'm sorry if this is crap, but I wrote it in less than a day so yeah…..BYE!**_


End file.
